


In the Early Morning

by WinglessDemeter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessDemeter/pseuds/WinglessDemeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If all those silly songs and stories her sister and her friends chattered on about were really true, then how could love, even one such as theirs, be wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Early Morning

The sun was just barely starting to come up when Arya was awoken by the feel of hands much larger and calloused trying to roam over every inch of naked flesh beneath her blanket. It was like Jon was memorizing her almost as if this would be the last time they ever spent wrapped up in each others arms. She knows that she should push him away, make him stop and send him back to his room before someone stumbles upon them - naked as the day they were born and with clothing strewn about the room. But it feels so nice and moments like these are so rare for them. His visits have been fewer and far between as of late and she is more than a little hesitant to send him away. But Arya knows the consequences of one of the maids coming in or even her sister just one room away down the hall. His visits would be even fewer and eyes would be on them so constantly that there opportunities to slip away would no longer exist. There would be no more sleepless nights and the feel of his body entwined with hers as they race towards their respective peaks. She was always the first, he made sure of that. She wished not for the first time that she did not have to hide, that she could be free to kiss him in the stables without fear of being caught, without the looks of judgement they were sure to get. To be able to actually marry him instead of whoever her father had picked for her.

Those thoughts drifted away the moment Jon entered her from behind as they lay on their sides. She sighed as he held still just enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him, she enjoying just the fullness she felt whenever he was inside of her. She felt so complete that she could not fathom why such a thing could ever be wrong. If all those silly songs and stories her sister and her friends chattered on about were really true, then how could love, even one such as theirs, be wrong? 

She was distracted by the feel of him pulling out and thrust back into her slowly. The room was slowly getting brighter and they were running out of time but tossing him out was the last thing on her mind as she reached a hand down to touch the nub at the top of her opening. She thrust back into him, fingers circling in time with his lazy thrusts. It was if Jon could care less that a maid could stumble upon them at any moment or gods forbid her dear mother telling her to hurry and dress so that they could share the first meal of the day together. Arya didn't want this to end. She never wanted this to end each time he snuck into her room at night on his visits. She wanted just for once that he lay with her late into the afternoon and still be there the next day and the next and the next. More than once she had entertained the notion of just running away together and not having to pretend they didn't feel the way they did, that they didn't do the things they did behind closed door. 

His thrusts were deep and beginning to increase in speed. He was close, she could tell but was also patiently waiting for her to reach her own peak before succumbing to his own. She thought for a second she could hear footsteps though her hearing was muffled by the pillow beneath her head and the heat that spread through her body. She reached behind her, turning her head to capture his lips with her own to muffle the sound of her climax. It had been slow building and not as big or loud as some of the others Jon had brought her to but it was no less satisfying and seemed to last an eternity. He pulled out and rubbed against he a few times before finally stilling behind her. Arya could feel the wetness pooling behind her leg as her breath steadied and he began to plant kisses across your shoulder.

She hated to do it, but they were already dancing on thin ice as it was.

"They will be coming to wake me soon. You should get back to the guest room while I redress," Arya said quietly. She hated to ruin the moment.

"And what if I want them to find us?" He replied.

"Then I would surely lose you. You have not been around very often as of late."

"I'll never leave you."

All the same, she felt the bed dip as he swung his legs over the side to pick up his clothing. He dressed quickly and gave her a small smile over his shoulder that she returned with such affection in her eyes before the door finally closed shut behind him. The smile instantly faded at the sound of the soft thud. Somethings in life just weren't fair.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that I have written in a while. Was done on Wordpad since I do not have Word at the moment so there may or may not be some mistakes I missed when editing. Thoughts on this would be appreciated. I may or may not expand on this later but the original plot bunny for this is eluding me for the moment. 
> 
> Have a pleasant day and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
